


Drabble #8, Season 8, post- Torn and Frayed

by verucasalt123



Series: Eight Days Of Wincest Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Episode: s08e10 Torn and Frayed, M/M, Reunions, Sibling Incest, Slash, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last one for the 8 Years of Wincest celebration :) Sam/Dean kind-of reunion sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #8, Season 8, post- Torn and Frayed

It had been a few days since Sam got back; since Dean had made the call to Benny that he thought Sam didn’t know about. Neither of them were sure what kick-started it, but they ended up in bed, frantically grinding and kissing like they were trying to make up for every lost minute of the last year. 

Sam was so fucking tight, Dean had to force himself to prep him carefully. They weren’t feeling especially patient but Dean wasn’t going to risk hurting Sam. 

When Dean finally slid his dick into Sam’s eager hole, their entire world righted itself.


End file.
